


Prey

by annihilation- (horsegrl)



Series: Sigils [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Aftercare, Asmodeus - Freeform, Body Modification, Bondage, Collar, Cuffs, D/s, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, Fox - Freeform, Games, Hair, Hunting, Leather, Lucifer - Freeform, Marking, NSFW, Nameless ghoul - Freeform, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Predator/Prey, Sigils, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, fall - Freeform, forest, leash, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegrl/pseuds/annihilation-
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hound has the collar, and the fox has her wits. She must be caught before she can be tamed, claws, teeth and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had started out simply enough. We had walked through the forest, as was our habit when time allowed. The fall colours were at their peak, and there was still enough heat in the low sun to warm me. The sun's rays danced through the gently swaying branches, the susurration of dry leaves a soft hiss in the background. 

He chuckled at me as I boasted of my skill, my woodscraft. I had told him there was no way he could catch me, not in these woods, and especially not with him so encumbered with his hood and long robe. 

Laughing, I danced ahead of him on the path. Finding him suddenly silent, I turned back to discover he had disappeared. Looking around, I began to feel uneasy. He had disappeared without a sound. I squealed as he grabbed me soundlessly from behind in a bear hug and playfully bit my neck. 

“You see, min hjärta,” he chuckled, “you can never truly escape me, not even if you tried.”

I let my head loll back against his chest and smiled sweetly up at him. “But I haven't tried yet...you don't know.”

I ran my hands down his arms and was surprised to find something wrapped around his wrist. The Ghoul enfolded my waist with his other arm as I held up the wrist in question. I pushed up his sleeve and was pleasantly surprised to see he had my collar with him. 

Holding his wrist, I turned to face him, a wry smile on my lips. 

“What have we here, hm?” I arched my brow playfully.

“You know what they say, my little woods scout,” he teased, “always be prepared.”

“You fiend!” I cried in mock outrage. “You lured me out into the woods with the intention of…”

He pulled me in again, shifted his mask and covered my mouth with his. 

“You're hardly helpless,” he chuckled as he broke the kiss.

“Except when you do that to me,” I ran my fingers under his mask to feel the smile curling his lips. 

Hot breath rattled against my hand as I continued to caress his lips. His free hand slid down to grab my ass and held me tightly against his hardening cock. 

“Fuck,” he growled against my fingers, “I want to put you in your collar so bad right now.”

“Well...” I said as I took my hand from his lips and stepped away from him. I fingered my collar thoughtfully, “how about we make this interesting.”

“Go on, I'll bite.”

“Oh, I know you will,” I chuckled. “You want me in my collar. I want to show you I'm better in the woods than you are,” I began to circle him slowly. “Predator and prey,” I mused, “the hound has the collar and the fox has her wiles.” I stopped in front of him, “Interested?”

He started to come towards me, but I raised my hand to stop him.

“Very interested, liten räv.”

I cocked my head inquisitively.

“Little fox.”

It's like that, is it?” He usually only slipped into his native tongue in moments of anger or arousal. He knew it. I knew it. He definitely wasn't angry.

“Yes, it certainly is...”

In the end, we agreed I would have a head start. If I got back to the abbey before he caught me, I won and he would be left to his own devices that night. If he caught me and collared me, well, no more explanation was required.


	2. Chapter 2

My breath burned in my throat. The time for stealth was over, and I begged all the gods I knew for the speed to outrun him. A wordless cry tore from my lips as I caught sight of the old abbey through the trees. If I could make it back home before he caught me - but I wasn't there yet. I skittered around trees, desperately trying to keep ahead of the crashing, howling creature, baying for my blood. 

The brush was thicker here at the edge of the woods. Barren bushes tore at my pant legs, slowing me down. He was closer now, I could hear his voice more clearly, even over the sounds of my own rising terror. He was very close now, and getting closer. I struggled to find a clear path through the bracken. I had to maintain whatever small lead I had on him as I had very little chance of outrunning him across open ground. 

I could hear him laughing as he crashed into the bushes. Tears stung my eyes as I struggled to keep ahead of him. He had to be right behind me now, I could hear his ragged breaths. I refused to look, concentrating my will on making it the last ten feet and breaking clear of the woods. 

Something snagged the sleeve of my coat, and I wheeled around to free myself, jerking my arm hard. It was to no avail, I found my sleeve caught in his unyielding grip. His eyes were wild under his hood and mask as he struggled to get a better hold on me. Pulling my other arm out of my coat I slipped free, leaving him my coat and a belly full of rage. Tearing away from him, I broke through the last of the bushes and pelted madly across the lawn in the reddening glow of the sunset. So deprived of his prey, he let out a howl and tore after me. 

Tears streamed down my face as I ran. I wasn't going to make it to the house without being caught, but by all the demons in hell, I would not go without a fight.

A sudden, brutal tug at the back of my shirt stopped me short. I tried to slip my shirt and break free again, but he grabbed one of my arms and pinned it behind my back. I flailed wildly with my free arm, grabbing, digging, trying anything to get him to loosen his grip.

One word from me would end it now, but I was so angry. Angry at myself for getting caught, angry for losing a game I had been so sure I could win. 

A plan formed in my churning mind. Sobbing pitifully, I stopped struggling. He let go of my shirt and wrapped his arm around my neck, not tight enough to choke me, but enough for me to know I wasn’t getting away. So he thought. I held his arm with both hands as tears continued to roll down my face, but my fear had turned to ash in my mouth. 

The Ghoul kissed my ear and laughed. “It was a good hunt, my little vixen, but the hunt always ends badly for the fox.” He sighed in my ear as he wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me tightly against his still panting body. “I can't wait to get you inside, liten räv,” his lips were at my ear again, and I moaned softly despite my anger, “I want to tear you apart, piece by piece. I want to taste your flesh.”

I saw my collar wrapped around the arm holding me, and he began unfastening it. Once the collar was on I would be his, willingly and completely. This was my choice. This was also my last chance to break away and get to the abbey.

Tucking my chin into the crook of his arm to protect my throat, I lunged forward, hooked my leg behind his and threw myself back into him with all the force I could muster. He tipped backwards over my leg and fell heavily to the ground, taking me with him. 

Momentarily stunned, he lost his grip on me. I rolled away from him, scrabbling on my hands and knees to get out of his reach. I heard a mighty growl from behind me and saw a shadow rise up from the edge of my vision. I looked back just as his hand clamped on my ankle. He pulled me back towards him, and I lost my balance. I found myself flat on my stomach, angry tears stinging my eyes. I had almost gotten to the house. Another 20 feet and I would have won, I thought as he laid down on my back, pressing me to the cold, damp earth. He had the collar off his arm now. Nearly breathless from his weight on top of me, I let out one final curse as he threaded the collar around my neck and buckled it. 

He rolled off me, but kept a finger hooked in one of the rings on my collar. I closed my eyes as the cool evening air filled my lungs. I laid quietly, calming myself, recovering from the exertion of last few minutes. The anger remained, hot tears burning my face. I had been so sure, so certain I could out maneuver him in the woods and get to the abbey first. 

A gentle tug at my collar brought me back to the present. The Ghoul lay sprawled on his back, breathing deeply, still catching his breath. 

“Come here, liten räv,” he said softly as he let go of my collar. 

I sat up and moved closer, kneeling next to him. He splayed his hand across my thigh and pressed his body tightly against my leg. I could see the concern in his eyes as he wiped my teary face with a calloused hand.

“Are you hurt? You should have said the...I - you know I would have stopped,” he was panicked, and I couldn't get a word in edgewise. “I shouldn't have laid on top of you like that, you couldn't breathe, how could you…” He sat up and began to unfasten my collar. 

I took his hands in mine and stilled them. “The only part of me hurt is my pride, I promise you. And I had enough breath to curse at you, so I certainly had enough breath to say our word if I had wanted to,” I let go of his hands, which still held my collar. “I know you would stop, no matter what. I trust you,” I leaned closer to him and nudging his mask up slightly, I found his mouth and kissed him. 

He left my collar loose as he sighed and returned the kiss. His hands slid down my neck and across my shoulders. I yelped suddenly as he brushed over a painful spot on my right collarbone. I broke away from him and pulled at the collar of my shirt, exposing a glowing sigil, freshly incised into my skin. 

“Pride,” I whispered in awe as I eyed the sigil. “Lucifer’s mark.”

I looked back up and found him absentmindedly rubbing his chest, his own mark.

“I told you you didn't..”

He pressed a finger to my lips. Lowering his head to my exposed flesh, I hissed as he pressed his lips to the sigil. I watched, groaning quietly as he ran his tongue over the angry red lines of Lucifer’s seal. I could feel Asmodeus’ mark coming alive beneath my breast, heating, pulsating in time with my racing heart as I reveled in the sensation of his mouth on my tender flesh. 

The cool air was soothing as the breeze ghosted gently over the now-wet sigil. He carefully arranged my shirt over the throbbing skin. He pushed my disheveled hair back over my shoulders and took the ends of my collar in his hands again. 

A strange light shone in his eyes as he fastened the collar again. “All the demons and lords of hell can touch you and mark your skin. I can’t mark you like they do.” He straightened my collar and rose to his feet. “I mark you more deeply, my pet,” I felt him stroking my hair, and I looked up at his haunting, masked face. “When you cry for me in the night, when I'm deep inside you, I know I've marked your soul.”

I took a ragged breath as he bent and kissed the top of my head. He knew, he always knew. The words to say, images string across my mind. He knew how I liked to play and he enjoyed it so very much. I whimpered and pressed my face into his hand as he stroked my cheek. 

“So eager, pet?” he chuckled as he held my chin. “Hm?”

“Yes, your liten räv is very eager.” I pressed his other hand under my left breast so he could feel Asmodeus’ sigil, demon of lust, burning hotly. I bit my lip as I searched his eyes for approval. 

“Liten räv, indeed. Clever liten räv,” he growled low in his chest, rubbing at the sigil on my chest. “You wear the collar, but sometimes I'm not sure who’s really the master.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein there's more chasing and a fair bit of spanking.
> 
> Liten räv translates to little fox, our narrator's pet name.

I followed him mutely around the building and we went through the back hall behind the kitchen. I ran ahead to open the door, and he stroked my hair as he passed by. I closed the door behind him and waited. 

My heart raced in my chest. I was full of adrenaline, my hands were shaking. Anger was fading and now was being replaced by anticipation. His weight on me, pinning me to the ground, being held and totally at his mercy, surrendering myself to him. A shiver of expectation coursed through my limbs at the thought of what might be, of how this night might play out. 

He turned to face me now, regarding me with a critical eye. I looked down at myself. The knees of my jeans were wet and full of muck from scrabbling around on the ground. My shirt was also in a similar state. I weakly brushed at myself, trying to flick off the worst of the leaves and grass clinging damply to me. The state of my hair was shameful, I could only imagine. I had scuffed an elbow in the fray, which was now beginning to sting. 

He tsked and shook his head disapprovingly.   
“Liten räv,” he stepped closer and hooked a finger in the neck of my shirt. “You don't think I'm going to let you track all that dirt inside, do you?”

“I...no, I guess not.” Smirking, I met his gaze boldly. Two of our rules broken already. No honorific, and I had referred to myself in the first person, and not by the name he had chosen for me. I was ready to push him, ready to see how far he would go. I wanted to undo him as much as I wanted to surrender. We would both test our limits tonight.

The ghoul laughed and eyed me dangerously. He walked around behind me and laid his hands on my shoulders. 

“You push, my sweet,” he said darkly, “Using your claws on me already. Well, that can't go unanswered, now can it?” 

His arms snaked around me, thumbs tucking into the waistband of my jeans. I bit my lip as he unfastened the button and zipper. Swiftly, he turned me and shoved me face first up against the wall. Knotting a hand in the back of my shirt, he held me tightly in place. He worked my dirty jeans down over my hips, leaving my panties in place. His hand caressed my ass as he grunted in appreciation.

“My sweet, liten räv,” he purred, “What am I going to do with you, hm? What - ” Without any warning, he delivered a stinging slap across my ass, his fingers digging in, grabbing the soft flesh tightly. “-indeed?” He let go of my shirt, “Don’t move, if you know what's good for you,” he growled.

He stripped my panties roughly down my legs, running the back of his hand over my reddened asscheek. I squealed as he suddenly swatted my other cheek, his bare hand slapping loudly against the tender skin. The sting was delicious, and the vibrations from his slap had played achingly across my clit. I closed my eyes as the cool room air accentuated my newly awakened wetness. 

“Oh, yes liten räv.” He leaned against me, lithe body pressing me against the wall, hands pulling my ass back against his groin. I could feel his cock stirring under his robes. His breath was hot against my ear. 

“That was the first of many screams I intend on wrenching from you tonight. Now,” he continued as the took a step back and released me from the wall, “Take off those dirty clothes, my pet, so we can go inside and play properly.”

I pried off my shoes and bent over, making sure to give him a good look as I pushed down my panties the rest of the way, and stepped out of my jeans. He hummed his approval. Turning to face him, I peeled my shirt off over my head and dropped it at my feet. Reaching behind me, I unhooked my bra and let it slip down over my shoulders. I sucked in a sharp breath as the strap raked across the swollen skin of Lucifer's sigil and my bra dropped to the floor. 

I hooked my disheveled hair behind my ear and looked up at him. How I loved the lust in his eyes as he gazed at me, taking in the curves of my thighs and the swell of my breasts. Even naked and at his mercy, I still held his heart in my hands.

“Come now, liten räv.” He held out his hand to me, and I stepped carefully around my clothes to join him. Taking my hand, he placed it on his chest and tipped my chin up to examine my face. “I'm going to give you another chance, my pet. Another chance to run. Would you like that? Hmm?”

“Yes, sir. I would,” I smirked up at him, still pushing.

I stubbornly held his gaze as he slapped me across the ass again, my fingers knotting in the front of his long, black robe. The second slap tore a moan from my throat as I held on to him with both hands now, my feet spread wide to steady myself. 

He paused for a moment, hands soothing my undoubtedly red ass. 

“Who, pet?” he growled, “Who wants to run?”

I splayed my hands across his broad chest, reaching up to run my hand under his mask and caress his face. “Your liten räv does.”

He groaned softly, hearing me say my name affected him deeply. Taking my hand from his face, he guided it down to find him fully erect under his robes. I quickly slid my fingers into his robe and found to my amusement that he had gone commando, the sneaky thing. I let out a throaty chuckle as my fingers found his cock and gently began to tease him.

His masked face pressed against my ear, “I'll give you a head start again, pet, but not so much this time. I want to watch your red ass jiggle when you run. It reminds me of how it looks when I fuck you,” he dug his fingers into my tender ass, squeezing hard. Gasping, I gripped his cock tightly in return. 

“Run for me now,” he whispered as he pulled my hand out of his robe. I backed away from him as he stood unmoving. “Run.”

I wheeled around and burst through the hall door into the kitchen, flinging it shut behind me as I ran. Sprinting through the kitchen, I pulled a pair of chairs out into the middle of the floor, hoping to slow him down. Pelting through the doorway into the hall, I collided head on with Emeritus.

Grunting with the impact, he clutched at me out of reflex to keep me from falling as he staggered back. A wicked grin crossed his face as his hands found my naked flesh and he eyed my collar.

“Well, my dear one,” he chortled as this discordant eyes played over my body, “I haven't seen this much of you in a very long time. I - “

“And don't hold your breath waiting to see it again.” I hissed as I pushed away from him and headed for the stairs. I heard the hallway door bang open and muffled curses coming from the kitchen. 

Pausing, I turned back to Emeritus, who was obviously pleased with what he had stumbled in on. He stood with his arms crossed and a crooked smile on his face. “Distract him for me,” I asked, “and I'll owe you a favor...maybe.”

He laughed and waved me on up the stairs. “It would be my pleasure, darling!”

I squealed as the Ghoul burst through the door and straight into Emeritus’ waiting arms. I ran for all I was worth up the stairs, hair flying wildly as I heard the sound of the two men colliding and toppling to the floor. More cursing and raised voices followed. I reached the landing and looked down to see the Ghoul extricating himself from Emeritus, who was still laughing. The Ghoul mounted the stairs with a growl and began to stride up after me, taking the steps two at a time.

“Play nicely, my children,” Emeritus called after us, laughing, “and remember: don't do anything I wouldn't!”

I took off up the second flight of stairs with the ghoul in hot pursuit. He was almost on top of me as I reached the head of the stairs, but thankfully for me, he tread on the hem of his robe and went sprawling. His fingers grazed my ankle as I skipped away from him and sped down the hall toward his rooms. 

Skidding to a stop, I tried to open the door only to find it locked. Panting, I looked back to see him walking toward me, laughing. Smiling, I turned and leaned against the cool wood of the door and waited for him. My heartbeat roared in my ears, and I could feel my face flushed with exertion. 

He stood in front of me and reached out to cup my face between his hands. 

“Well done, liten räv. You beat me this time, so now we're even.” 

He stepped closer to me, the hem of his robe tickled the tops of my feet. The smell of the woods still clung to him; fir trees, dead leaves, and damp earth. He slid his hands down from my face, trailing his fingertips down my neck. I gave a soft gasp as they passed over my breasts and came to rest at my waist. He leaned down and brushed a kiss on my cheek. 

“Your cheeks,” he purred as he kissed the other side, “are such a lovely red.”

I leaned back so I could see his face, and gave him a mischievous smile. “My cheeks, sir? Which ones?”

“I walked into that one,” he chuckled as he pulled me in and hugged me tightly. “Both,” I let out a squeak as the slapped me lightly and grabbed a handful of my ass, “for the record.”

I buried my face against his chest and giggled as he rummaged through his pockets and opened the door. He bent slightly, and with a playful growl, he lifted me off my feet, legs dangling. I threw my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face against him. The ghoul walked into his rooms and kicked the door closed behind us.

The Ghoul set me on my feet again and walked over to the couch. He settled himself with a groan and held his hand out to me. I took his hand, thick and strong, and he guided me over to sit beside him on the couch. 

Self consciously, I tried to restore my hair to some sense of order. I could see his eyes crinkle in amusement as he watched me, increasingly flustered with the sticks and bits of the outdoors tangled in my hair.

He reached out and pulled my hands away. “How about you go get a brush, liten räv?” He ran a finger across my lips. “Let me look after you, and then you can look after me,” I locked eyes with him as I took his hand in both of mine and sucked his finger into my mouth, caressing it, flicking his fingertip with my tongue. He groaned something incomprehensible in his native tongue as I withdrew his finger and slid his hand down my neck, and over my collar to rest momentarily on my breast. 

“Yes, sir. I'd like that very much.” He groaned as I gave him a saucy wink and hopped up off the couch in search of a brush. 

I retrieved a brush and hurried back to him. In my absence, he had placed a large pillow between his feet, unsnapping part of his robe to make room for me between his legs. 

“Give me the brush first, pet, and sit down.” 

I did as I was told. I handed off the brush and turned to sit on the pillow. He grabbed me suddenly by the hip, stopping me, and gave me a solid smack on the ass with the brush. I yelped, more from surprise than pain, and reached around to rub my ass. He pulled my hand away and replaced it with his mouth, leaving licks and wet kisses to soothe the sting. 

“That,” he muttered against my reddened buttcheek, “couldn't be helped, pet. Your ass is irresistible.” I spread my legs for him as his fingers pushed between them to stroke the hot wetness of my cunt. “And I know you love it.”

I whimpered my disappointment as he took his hands off me and sat back on the couch with the brush. 

“You had best sit down, pet, before I get any more ideas.”

I lowered myself to the pillow, placing my hands on his thighs as I eased myself down onto my tender backside. Sitting cross legged, I stretched my arms out to rest on top of his legs, fingers idly tracing the planes of his kneecaps. I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes. His heat, and the closeness of his body were at the same time comforting and deeply arousing to me.

I felt the muscles of his thighs contract against my sides and he sat up and began to pick deftly through my hair. He tsked and grumbled to himself as he raked his fingers through, picking out bits of detritus and laying them aside. Satisfied with the result, he began to brush. 

He was gentle with my hair, working the knots out with the brush and his fingers. He began to brush my hair in even, slow strokes from my hairline all the way down to the ends of my long hair which he had fanned over his lap. Each stroke of the brush was followed by his hand, gliding smoothly across my head. I found myself almost hypnotized by the sensation of the brush scratching across my scalp, the cadence of brush and hand. Eventually, he laid the brush aside and gathered my hair into his hand, holding it loosely. I felt his mask come to rest on top of my head as he nuzzled his face in my hair, inhaling deeply.

“It’s time now, liten räv,” he said as he let go of my hair and sat back once more. I turned to face him, hands holding his thighs as I settled onto my knees before him. “Time for you to show your devotion. Show me, pet, how much you love my cock.”

My heart raced as I rose to stand on my knees and edged up against the couch. I was ready, wet and craving him badly. I tugged at the fastenings of his sash, dropping it on the floor. He took a deep breath and let his head loll back against the couch as my hands crept torturously up his thighs. I smiled up at him as his hardening dick tented his robes obscenely. 

I undid his robe up to his waist and pushed it back, revealing his turgid cock. It was thick and beautifully veined, and I moaned softly as I thought about how much I wanted it, how much I wanted him. He squirmed under my touch as my hand encircled the base of his shaft and began stroking slowly. I played my tongue over his balls and watched with delight as he rolled his head sideways, sighing deeply. Licking my lips, I held his gaze as I dropped wet kisses along his length, carefully avoiding his glistening head. His hands gripped the edge of the couch as I traced the very tip of my tongue lightly along the underside of his cock. Stroking him more firmly, I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock before pulling it into my mouth.

He groaned raggedly as I slid it out again and rubbed it across my wet lips. His hands were in my hair, raking through it and holding it back out of my face. I looked up at him as I engulfed his length, working it deeper into my mouth with each stroke. From under his mask, I could see his mouth agape as he panted, head rolling back in ecstasy. One hand held my hair now, as the other pushed my head down, his cock thrusting deeper and deeper. His moans became increasingly insistent as he fucked my mouth. I let him set the pace, as he was getting closer by the second. I wanted to please him, to make him come so hard. His cries were the most arousing sound I had ever heard, and I moaned against him, digging my fingers into his thighs. 

I raised my eyes to watch him as his hips bucked up into my face. He arched his back and let out a breathless cry as I felt him come, filling my mouth with his hot seed. He let go of me and fell back panting against the couch. I continued to bob slowly on his softening cock, taking all he had to give me.

He gave a final shudder as I took his spent cock from my mouth, trailing spit and cum down my chin. I sat back down and turned, leaning my shoulder against the couch. Nestled between his legs, I tucked my knees up against my chest and laid my cheek against his thigh. I closed my eyes as I breathed in the smell of his body; spit, cum and sweat. 

I soon felt his hand on my head, gently stroking my hair once again. I smiled up at him expectantly. One look at his eyes told me we were nowhere near done playing, not even close.


	4. Chapter 4

“My sweet liten räv,” he purred as he looked down at me curled between his spread legs. He ran the backs of his fingers down my cheek, cool and slow as he continued. “Do you remember I told you I intended to make you scream tonight?”

Blood flooded my face. I felt an anticipatory flutter in my cunt as my eyes met his, burning. 

“Yes sir,” I said barely above a whisper. 

I suppressed a whimper as he placed two fingers under my chin and turned my head to face him fully. I wanted to feel those fingers, those hands all over me, inside me, bringing forth those promised cries. I closed my eyes and swallowed dryly at the thought.

“No, pet,” he gripped my chin tighter, “open your eyes now, don't look away,” he said sternly. 

I reached for his arm, but he stopped me with a sharp look. “Ah, ah, my liten räv. No touching, not unless I tell you.” 

I balled my hands up and held them, shaking, at my sides. I always wanted what I couldn't have, and the more he denied and restricted me, the more my body begged for him. 

His eyes played over my face saw the lust and frustration writ large there. He began to chuckle quietly.

“Seems to me you're looking forward to it, pet.” He leaned over, placing his hands on his knees. I was now encircled by his arms as well as his legs. He bent down further, leaning around in front of me. His masked face was mere inches from my own. 

“Do you like it, hmm?” His voice was low and dangerous. I gasped as he ran a finger slowly, slowly down my chest, between my breasts, down to trace the pulsing angles of Asmodeus’ sigil. ”Do you like it when I make you scream?”

“Yes, sir,” I whimpered as I let my head loll back against his arm, arching my back, egging him on. “Liten räv loves to scream for you.”

His presence was overwhelming, my pulse roared in my ears. If he kept talking like this, I thought, I would be screaming before he ever laid a hand on me in earnest. 

Carefully avoiding my breast, he pressed his palm against the sigil on my chest. Finger looped into one of the rings on my collar, he moved me out and lowered his mouth to Lucifer's mark, still fresh and raw at the end of my collarbone. 

As his lips touched my skin it was as if a circuit had been connected between the sigils. It felt like pure adrenaline, like molten steel burning through me from shoulder to chest. His fingers knotted tightly in my collar as my back arched uncontrollably. I let out a loud moan as the divine heat radiated through my chest and downward, pooling in my already throbbing cunt. 

The ghoul groaned as his mouth broke away from the sigil. He pressed his lips to my ear as I gasped, trying to regain my composure. 

“When the wound is still raw, when the blood still weeps,” he whispered, “the right person can call it forth. That was beautiful,” he sat back and released his grip on my collar.

The heat was dissipating from my chest, but the desire and ache remained. I felt weak and bereft, and had to catch myself as the floor swung up to meet me. 

Breathless, I lowered myself gently to the floor, pressing my face against the rug and closing my eyes. I heard the ghoul stand and cross the room. I turned my head, pressing my other cheek to the floor and watched him curiously. 

He went to the desk and took something from the drawer. I recognized my leash immediately, black leather with vibrant red stitching to match my collar. He had something else, too, which he had hidden quickly under his arm. 

The ghoul came and knelt on the floor before me. He pulled the sweaty hair off my neck and ran his finger under my collar, checking to be sure it wasn't too tight before he turned it and clipped the leash on. 

“Come now, liten räv,” he coaxed, “sit up. I have a present for you.”

I raised myself gingerly from the floor. The room seemed to have stabilized, though I still eyed the floor suspiciously. I shifted myself to sit cross legged before him and scrubbed at my face. His hands were in my hair once again, hooking it behind my ears for me. Taking my hands from my face, I smiled up at him, haunting eyes sparkling brightly behind his inky mask. 

“Give me your hand, pet,” he jiggled my leash playfully, “and I'll give you your present.”

I stretched out my hand, palm up to receive it. He pulled me closer and took my hand, placing my palm against his broad chest. He slipped my leash around his wrist, freeing both his hands. Reaching behind him, he withdrew a leather cuff. It was lined with soft red fabric, and was a perfect match to the rest of my gear. 

He sighed softly and muttered to himself as he wrapped the cuff around my wrist and worked the stiff, new leather through the buckle. He ran a finger underneath it and tugged it up against my hand to check the fit. Satisfied, he motioned for me to give him the other wrist. I obeyed, bringing my cuffed wrist to my nose, revelling in the smell of new leather, and the possibilities this would bring to our play. 

He stood up and tugged the leash, bidding me to do the same. I rose, wobbly and weak kneed.

“I won't use those yet, liten räv,” he began as he circled me, leash trailing across my shoulder and back as he went. “That's totally up to you. If you listen and do as I say you'll keep your hands free. If not, well, as always the choice is yours to make and the consequences,” he paused behind me and swatted my ass firmly, “are mine to decide.” His hands found my hips, fingers kneading into the soft flesh.

“Understand?” He hissed.

“Yes sir.”

“Come then.” 

He walked briskly around me and I fell into step behind him. The ghoul led me to the bedroom. The wall to the right was lined with towering, arched windows along its entire length. Failing light from the westering sun bathed the room in a fiery glow as the sun slowly slid below the horizon. The sweet, forgiving cloak of night would soon be drawn over the world, enfolding us safely to pursue our more base urges. 

The ghoul led me over next to a chair by the window and dropped my leash, indicating I should kneel down where I was and wait, which I did. He took a seat in the chair next to me, refastening his long robe before sitting down. Settling comfortably, he looked down at me and stroked my hair. 

“Liten räv,” he said gently as I turned my face up to gaze at him, “get everything ready, just the way I like it.” 

He reached down and unhooked my leash, running a finger lightly over the raw sigil at the end of my clavicle. I bit my lip as I felt the echo of Lucifer's power resonate through my body and settle uneasily in my cunt, causing the smouldering heat of lust to flare painfully.

“Do a good job and I’ll let you sit up with me for a minute before we start.”

Preparing the room was an important part of our play, a ritual to solemnify and deepen our bond. It was how it had all started, in a way. He had liked me to undress him, and slowly he asked more and more from me. I knew by heart now, what he wanted, how he wanted it. Not necessarily sexually, but to prepare the room. To have everything the way he liked it best. 

I took great pleasure in making everything perfect, knowing that by serving him, I would in fact receive the greatest reward for myself. His pleasure became my own. He was generous, lavish with rewards, praising me with his words and worshiping me with his body.

As I began my preparations, I could feel his gaze upon me. Watching me, following my curves and gentle folds of my body as I bent to turn back the covers on the bed. I rolled them neatly down to the foot of the bed, smoothing the bottom sheet as I went. I smiled to myself at the futility of this, it didn't stand a snowball’s chance in hell of staying tidy once he had me splayed to his liking. 

Next came the lamps. One at a time, I retrieved the three oil lamps from the bookshelf by the door. They were filled with fragrant oil, scented with musk and spices. I lit the first lamp, carefully replacing the delicate glass chimney and adjusting the wick. This lamp went on the writing desk by the window. 

I took the second lamp down and lit it, turning down the wick to give an even glow. The second lamp belonged on the bedside table. I laid it carefully on a stack of discarded hardcover books. 

By now, the scent of the oil had started to diffuse through the room. This ghoul was clever, and had taken great pleasure in the subtleness of my training. The mere scent of the lamp oil was so strongly associated with our play and sex for me that I immediately felt myself lubricating, getting wet. My nipples contracted into points aching to be touched. The third lamp I left where it was for the moment. 

The following task was the curtains. The tall, arched windows were outfitted with heavy drapes which covered them all but for the arched portion at the very tops. They were left bare to the night sky, allowing the stars and moon to illuminate us, and bear witness. I drew the heavy fabric across, hooks snicking along the curtain rod. The steady beat of the lamps’ flames cast dancing patterns on the ceiling, filling the room with a mellow glow.

The ghoul mumbled appreciatively as I slowly knelt down at the foot of the bed. I was careful to arch my back and give him a good, long look at my ass as I reached under the bed and withdrew the box. 

This box he had made himself. It was wooden and uncomplicated in its design, but beautifully carved with knot work on the lid. The handles were simply pieces of rope he had passed through holes in each end of the box, the red rope standing out sharply against the unfinished wood of the box. Red, of course, to match my leather gear. I paused for a moment to run my fingers along the carving before taking the handles and placing it on the floor by the head of the bed. 

I returned to the last lamp and lit it. The lamplight danced across his mask. I approached him slowly, enjoying the sight of him watching me so intently, the anticipation that sparkled in his eyes. Laying the lamp carefully beside him on the table, I knelt down before him once more. 

“Well done, sweet one. Everything looks perfect. You,” he paused and tipped my chin up to look him in the eyes, “you look unbelievable in the lamplight, they way it glints off your leather, the way the light plays across your body when you move.”

My face burned, second only to the fire he was lighting in my cunt. As he praised me, his thumb stroked my cheek. I nuzzled my face into his hand as he continued.

“You're so soft, liten räv. Your hair,” he said as he laced his fingers into it, “your thighs. I can't help but think about sinking my teeth into you, burying my face between them and making you howl.” 

I took a shaky breath as he lowered his face to look me directly in the eye. Asmodeus’ mark stirred as I clenched my fists in my lap, forbidden to touch him.

“I think about it all the fucking time.”

I swallowed loudly, trying to work some saliva back into my mouth. My face burned like a bonfire at midwinter. The ghoul chuckled appreciatively at me as he settled back in the chair.

“Such a lovely shade of crimson, pet,” he said as he reached out and fingered the stitching on my collar. “That's why I picked out this colour for you.”

The lust demon’s sigil tingled under my breast, making its existence known in no uncertain terms as he hooked a finger into my collar and pulled me up. 

“Come now, sit in my lap. I have some more things to say to you. I'm almost ready to hold you to account for thinking you could get away from me. I have my pride,” he traced the swollen sigil on my shoulder, “Lucifer's hand has touched me as well.”

I did as he asked without a word. I didn't trust myself to speak. I needed all my willpower not to say our word, break the scene and beg him to fuck me right there. Pride did indeed play a large part, I mused, in the current situation.

I regained my feet and pushed a leg between his, intending to sit on one leg with my feet dangling between his legs.

“No,” he interjected. “Straddle me. Face me.”

I obliged, wedging my knees one at a time between his thighs and the arms of the chair and lowering myself onto his lap. I was careful to keep my hands on my own legs, for permission to touch had not been given.  
I sat silently in his lap as the watched me consideringly. After a long moment, I raised my eyes to his. 

The mask often made it hard to read him, especially when he was quiet. I had learned to watch his eyes, their twinkles, crinkles and squints. The look he gave me in that moment was unmistakable. His irises were almost swallowed in the lamplight. His eyes were blown in the dim room, inky depths which shimmered with their own deep fire. I knew that fire, I knew it intimately. 

I jumped as I felt his hands on my thighs, his nails digging in and scratching slowly down towards my knees. I knit my fingers together and clutched my hands to my stomach. It physically pained me not to touch him, to feel his skin under my hands. I screwed my eyes tightly shut and whimpered as his hands slid back up my legs and around my waist. 

“Come now,” he said in a soothing voice as he pulled me closer, “you've been very obedient, my pet.” I bit my lip and grunted as he continued, rubbing my back with his large, warm hands. “So sweet and willing. You may put your arms around me, liten räv, while I give you the instructions for tonight. For your absolution.”

I slid myself closer, sighing in contentment as I pressed myself tightly to him. The ghoul leaned ahead momentarily to allow my arms to wrap around him, my hands splayed over his back, solid and deep. I closed my eyes as I laid my forehead against his shoulder. I paused for a moment, still and silent. I could feel his chest and stomach moving against me as he breathed; moving against me, his body against mine, pressing me down, held against me and moving just so. Pulling my wandering mind back into the moment, I turned my head and buried my face against his hooded neck. He grunted softly as I balled my fists into the back of his robes. I clung to him tightly, knowing what was to come. 

Warm breath tickled my skin as his mask slid over my shoulder. Lips and tongue soon followed, and I shivered as he worked his way up to my neck. 

“Min söta lilla räven,” he breathed against my skin, “are you ready to listen?”

Face still buried against him, I nodded. 

“Good.”

He continued to stroke my back with one hand, the other encircled my waist. The ghoul laid one more kiss against my shoulder and straightened up.

“Your body is mine, never forget it. I give this to you, all your want, your desire, the ache in your cunt...I give it all to you. 

“You won't deny me. Whatever I ask, you won't deny me. Give yourself to me without taking anything back.

“Your orgasm comes from me, and you will ask permission first. Ask,” he chuckled darkly, “you will beg for permission before this night is over. This I promise you.” 

Fingers laced into my collar at the nape of my neck and pulled me back to look him in the eyes. 

“Understand, pet?”

I was helpless before his gaze, every fiber of my body tingled in anticipation. Asmodeus’ mark blazed beneath my breast, betraying any hope I had harboured of keeping my composure. 

A sudden, sharp slap landed across my ass. I gasped in surprise and arousal as his fingers dug in.

“Your answer. Now.”

Another slap punctuated his demand. I jerked against the collar, but he held fast.

“Y-yes,” I stammered.

Again.

“Sir...yes sir,” I gasped as the impact from his hand jarred maddeningly across my clit. My breath caught as he slapped me once more.

“You know,” he mused, “I don't ever feel bad for slapping your ass like this. You know why?” 

As he spoke, he grabbed the front of my collar and pulled me up, disentangling me from himself and. forcing me to rise up and stand on my knees. 

“No, sir. I don't know,” I said shakily. I reached out and steadied myself, hands on his shoulders. I could feel the cool room air against the pulsing ache of my cunt. 

“Because,” he let go of my collar and slowly dragged a finger down my body from collarbones to cunt, pausing just above the soft thatch of my mound. His eyes bore down to glowing slits as he continued. “Because it's never a punishment for you.”

Tantalized, I moaned loudly as he slapped my ass again. His other hand finally slid between my legs, fingers pushing into me, hard and deep.

“You love it. You fucking love it.”

I canted my pelvis toward him, encouraging him to reach farther. He eagerly obliged, thumb sliding slickly across my engorged clit. The ghoul snarled loudly as he slapped me again.

My fingers dug into his shoulders as my breath came in shortening gasps. I clenched against his fingers and squealed in delicious agony as he laid his hand across me again. 

“Hmm? Tell me now, pet,” he growled, “Tell me if I'm right.”

“Please,” I moaned, “you're right, please don't stop.”

“Oh, yes. This is how I like you best, liten räv,” he purred as another stinging slap wrenched a moan from my throat. “Naked, wet, and begging.”

“Now,” he said matter-of-factly as he drew his fingers out of me and trailed them over my clit, eliciting a disappointed grunt from me. “Go lay on the bed.”


	5. Chapter 5

I clung to his shoulders for a moment, trying to catch my breath. I bit my lip in anticipation of pain as I felt his hands come in contact with my tight, red ass. His hands caressed my sore cheeks gently before sliding around to grab me by the hips. He pushed me back, and I let go of his shoulders to hold his wrists as I walked my knees back and stepped down on the floor once again. 

I looked askance at him, but he just folded his hands and sat unmoving, gazing coolly at me. Seeing I would get nothing more out of him until I complied, I crossed to the bed, making sure to keep a leisurely pace. I let my hips sway as I walked, hitting the floor heel first to make my rosy ass jiggle that little bit extra. I heard him rearranging himself in the chair behind me and I had to dip my head and suppress a smile. He may have been my Dom, but I had my own power over him, and moments like this were intoxicating.

The bed was cool and soft as I splayed my hands across the sheet. I slid one knee up onto the bed and then the other, rising onto all fours. I looked over at the ghoul and gave him a knowing smile as I crawled further into the bed, back arched, displaying myself for him. 

I reached the middle of the bed and pulled my knees up under myself, sinking down to sit on my lower legs. I slid my butt off my legs and lounged on my hip for a moment before lowering myself to the bed, coming to rest on my side. 

I knew he loved this profile as it made the most of my curves: the generous swell of my thick thighs which came to an apex at my hip, accentuated by the now-rosy globes of my ass. I ran my hand along the plush flesh of my tummy to play over my breasts. Aching nubs greeted my palms as I ran my hand over my nipples.

The ghoul rose from the chair and crossed the room. I watched him as he approached, still absentmindedly running my fingers over my pert nipples. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stopped at the side of the bed and ran a critical eye over me. 

“You know,” he began, “one of the things I love best about you, liten räv, is that you're smart.”

“Thank you, sir,” I whispered as I saw the dangerous gleam in his eyes.

“Too smart,” he said as he grabbed my wrist and removed my hand from my breast. “Much too smart for your own good this fine day. You forget that you are here now to be absolved, to do penance for your pride and defiance, as you promised. Lucifer rewarded you,” he said as he delicately stroked the raw flesh of the sigil, “but he was not the one wronged by your pride. And pride goeth before the fall. I don't put much stock in that book,” he chuckled, “but they did get a few things right.

“Now, seeing as you've already forgotten that I am the keeper of your body and its pleasure, I guess we'll have to start off with a restriction right away.” He held my wrist up. “Hold one of the rings on your collar and don't let go unless you have permission. You may ask at any time, but I will decide if you deserve it.”

I crooked a finger into one of the rings and nodded, “Yes, sir.”

The ghoul straightened up and ran his hand down my leg to grasp me behind the knee. He lifted my leg and pushed it away from himself. 

“On your back, liten räv. Now. And keep still.”

I complied, turning over for him, keeping my knees bent and legs pressed together as they were in my previous position. He hiked his robe up out of the way and crawled up on the bed to kneel at my feet. 

The ghoul slowly ran his hands up my lower legs, lightly tracing his nails along my skin as he went. I felt goosebumps rising as he continued to trail his fingers around my knees. His feathery touch sent me into a fit of giggles, and I bit my knuckle as I struggled to keep still. I screwed my eyes shut and held my breath as he slid his hands between my knees and slowly pushed my legs apart. I could feel my face burning as he ran his eyes languidly over my cunt. He grabbed my feet, wrapping his fingers around to mercilessly tickle their soles. Squealing with laughter, I lost all control and arched my back, pushing myself up the bed. With a growl, he lunged after me, grabbing my hips and pulling me roughly back towards him so my legs were on either side of his. 

“Oh, liten räv,” he said disappointedly. One hand still held my hip, but the other grabbed one of my legs and pushed it back toward my chest, exposing my ass. He rested my foot on his chest and laid a stinging slap across my butt. Meeting my eyes, he slapped me again. “That won't happen again.” He pushed my foot off his chest and leaned over me menacingly. “You will learn you can't escape me. You will surrender. You will learn this lesson, no matter how hard I have to work to get it in your head,” he said as he slid off the bed. “Don't you move,” he growled.

My ass throbbed in time with my clit. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead as he stared me down. “No, sir, I…”

“Quiet now,” he cut me off. “I mean it, not a sound while I decide what to do with you.”

Barely daring to breathe, I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He sighed deeply as he sank to the floor and opened the box I had laid out for him. I couldn't see what he was doing but I did recognize the sound of the lid opening and the rustling of its contents. Rising to his full height, I gasped when I saw the coil of rope in his hand. 

A needy whine escaped me as he mounted the bed again. Rope. Being bound, restricted, physically controlled was one of my most intense kinks, and he knew it. I could see there would be no mercy this night. He laid the coil on the bed, careful not to tangle it. 

“You see, pet, if you just listened we wouldn't have to do this,” he said sternly as he leaned closer to me. The ghoul crawled between my legs again and knelt there as he ran a hand up the inside of my thigh. I gripped the ring on my collar tightly as his hand moved higher, one finger reaching out slip inquiringly into my cunt.  
I gasped at the welcome intrusion, not realizing hot wet I actually was until he groaned and easily buried his finger inside me. He pushed knuckle deep, crooked his finger and withdrew it slowly. “Although, I think you're quite willing to accept the rope, no?”

“Pl-please,” I gasped as he wiped his finger on my thigh, “yes, please, sir. Whatever you want...”

“Good, pet. That's what I like to hear,” he cooed. “Hold your collar with your other hand as well.” I complied, gripping the rings with both hands now. He grasped my ankles, pushing my legs back “Bend your knees, feet close to that rosy ass of yours.” He leaned in to give me a quick swat. I yelped and pulled my legs quickly into position. He reached over and picked up the rope. I could now see there were actually two lengths on the bed. 

I turned back to watch him as he set to work with the rope. He doubled it over and passed it around my leg, taking the free end through the loop he created, pinning my leg in its bent position. I bit my lip as he pulled it snug against my leg, the rope digging deliciously into the soft flesh. He coiled the rope neatly around my leg before passing between my thigh and lower leg a few times and tying it off. He sat back for a moment, making sure the colour of my leg was good and checking the pulse in my foot. The ghoul adjusted himself as he ran a hand lovingly up my leg and over the rope. 

With a groan, he lowered his masked face to the inside of my knee. Soft lips kissed the pliant flesh there and were followed by the sudden pinch of teeth. I squeaked in surprise and tried to pull my leg away from him, but the rope didn't budge. 

He laughed against my leg, “Good, I see it was worth the effort already.” 

He rested his chin on my knee for a moment, watching me consideringly as he played his fingers over my leg, passing them back and forth over the bindings. I felt my heart begin to race as I watched him grab at his robe. Through the fabric, I could see the outline of his erection as he tugged at himself and shifted with a grunt. 

“Yes,” he whispered,”well worth it.”

The ghoul roused himself and straightened up. He reached over to retrieve the second coil of rope. Silently, he pushed my free leg back, flexing my knee and running his fingers lightly up my inner thigh. I curled my toes into the bed sheet, fighting the urge to squirm. I didn't know whether to moan or giggle; he had me totally beside myself. He fingered the rope absently as he slid his hand underneath me to squeeze my ass. Cursing under his breath, he began to bind my other leg.

Pleased with his work the ghoul turned his gaze back to my face, once again holding a fist full of robe and cock. He chuckled as I flexed my leg muscles, straining against the bonds. They held me, unyielding. Desire and arousal were writ large across my features, I made no attempt to hide it from him. My eyes lingered on his knotted fist before I met his gaze. 

“You want this, pet?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You don't deserve it, not yet. But,” a mischievous lilt coloured his voice, “you may look at it, it may motivate you to listen and mind what I say. What do you think, liten räv?”

“Please, sir...I, may I see your cock? I...I want to see it so bad,” I stammered as I blushed and lowered my eyes.

“Such good manners, duktig flicka,” he rumbled as the began to pop open the snaps down the front of his robe. He sat back and undid them all from his sash down, rocking back up to sit on his knees. He pushed open the robe, sweeping it back off his legs and completely revealing the thick, erect cock I yearned painfully for. It stood lewdly at full attention; I wanted it. He pulled the robe behind himself and fastened some of the snaps to keep it out of his way, and kindly affording me an unfettered view of his manhood. 

He crawled between my bound legs, spreading them wide. With a grunt, he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me to him, his knees digging into my ass. With one hand, he slowly stroked his cock while the other cupped my mound. The heel of his hand ground gently against my clit.   
I arched my back, taking a ragged breath as he slid his thumb inside me. 

“So,” he purred, “are you ready to listen?”

“Please,” I moaned, “please, sir…”

He spat suddenly on my clit and began to slap his cock against it. I tugged reflexively at my collar and choked off a cry. “Not what I asked you, liten räv.” The ghoul lunged, coming to rest on his hands and knees over top of me, his black mask inches from my face. “Not at all.”

“I-I'm sorry, sir. Please?” I pleaded “Please?” I wasn't even sure what I was begging for. Forgiveness? For his hands? His cock? I lost myself utterly in that moment. 

As quickly as he had pounced on me, he was gone. He slid off the bed and stamped over to the chair and retrieved my leash. Striding back to the bed, he swatted my hands away from my collar.

“Let go, but keep your hands to yourself,” he ordered. He clipped the leash on and gave it a sharp tug. “On you knees. Quickly.”

I rolled onto my side and pushed myself upright. He jerked the leash again and I turned myself to face him properly. 

He looped the leash around his wrist and climbed back up on the bed to kneel in front of me. “Remember,” he said as he ran a hand down my chest to cup my breast, “you need my permission. You only come when I say you may.”

“Yes, sir. I'll do better this time,” I pleaded, “I'll remember.”

“We shall see.”

He crawled around behind me and turned my collar so the ring with the leash attached was behind me. He passed the leash over his shoulder and down behind him, pulling it tight, pinning my head and shoulders against his chest. I leaned back against him and closed my eyes, waiting. 

His arm snaked around my waist and I felt him curl around me. We groaned together as he pressed his erection against my ass. The hand at my waist slowly began to slide lower, into the soft thatch of my mound and beyond. I gasped and arched my back as he finally found my cunt. He chuckled darkly at my response, fingers teasing along the slick length of my cunt, avoiding the engorged nub of my clit. 

I spread my legs farther apart and canted my pelvis. “More,” I panted, “please, sir.”

The ghoul shifted around to the side a bit, and I felt his other hand begin to stroke my foot. “Remember, liten räv, how I said I would make you scream?” He traced a finger lightly over the sole of my foot. I gasped and bucked against the collar. “Here's where it starts.”

He gripped the leash tightly in his hand as he ran his thumbnail along the bottom of my foot. With his other hand, he inserted two fingers deep inside me, curling them against my g-spot, pressing his palm against my clit and essentially holding me by the pelvis. He tickled my foot relentlessly, and I squealed for mercy. The more I fought against the collar and ropes, the more I also ground my pelvis against his delicious grip. My squeals soon became cries of pleasure, I begged him to let me come.

He denied me and I cried out again as he let me go. Working quickly, he unhooked the leash and pushed me over to lay on my side. I landed, hazy with frustration and arousal, and before I knew what was happening, he had buried his hungry mouth in my aching cunt. All I could see of him was the top of his hooded head, and part of his black mask, now pushed up out of his way. I dug my fingers into the bindings on my legs holding them tightly, and cried out as he slipped two fingers back inside me. 

Asmodeus’ sigil, which had been aching for quite some time, suddenly began to pulse in time with my heartbeat. I gasped and pressed my hand to it, feeling the heat radiating from the glowing skin.

The ghoul looked up at me, his face still partially exposed, sensing my distraction. “Oh yes,” he whispered, “He’s here, He knows us.” He pulled his hand from my cunt and traced his wet fingers over the sigil, which then began to glow a golden colour. With a whispered apology, he pulled himself up to reach my shoulder and nipped sharply at Lucifer's sigil. I yelped, and saw a bead of blood well up as he pulled away. He traced that sigil as well.

“Just wait, pet,” he said in a soothing voice and he crawled back down over my needy body. “Just wait a little longer.”

He held my gaze as he worked his fingers back inside me. I moaned his name and held tightly to the ropes once again. The ghoul gripped his cock tightly as he lowered his mouth to taste me once more. I could feel an unworldly power building in my sigils, a promise of something more. My breath came more quickly. My panting turned to moans as I felt it all coming to an end. 

“Sir, please I want to come for you,” I cried out as tears spilled down my face, “Please let me…” My plea ended in a loud gasp as he sat back up, leaving me bereft. 

He swiftly doffed his sash and robe. All that remained was his balaclava and mask, which he quickly slapped back into place. He straddled my bottom leg and entered me, slamming against me forcefully.

“You may come, pet,” he said as he held himself motionless inside me, “but tell me when you're going to do it.” He began to move, slowly, tortuously. “I have a surprise for you.”

He increased his pace, holding tightly to my leg for leverage. Mouth agape, my eyes took in his body, from the sigils incised on his own chest and shoulders, to the trail of tawny hair running down his belly. 

With a wordless cry, he pulled out and rolled me on my back. I hissed his name as he penetrated me more deeply in this position. His balls slapped loudly against my ass as he leaned over me, sucking the hardened nub of my nipple into his mouth. Once again, I dug my fingers into my collar, not knowing what to do with myself. My body was more alive than I had ever felt in my entire life. Every nerve tingled as he brought me, us, closer. I clenched my cunt tightly against his thrusting cock, tearing a devastating moan from his throat. It was too much, hearing him lose his grip. I was slipping, I could feel the barriers inside me begin to crumble. I cried a warning to him, and he slapped his hand against Asmodeus’ sigil under my breast and brought his mouth to Lucifer’s, sucking hard. 

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened. The sigils connected again as my orgasm crested, overwhelming me completely. My back arched so powerfully I lifted us both off the bed. Molten light poured through me from shoulder to heart to cunt. The last time the sigils connected was like a lit match to the noonday sun. I vaguely heard him wail against my shoulder as I felt a silent report, a shockwave pass between us as he filled me with his seed. 

The orgasm, the connection, they burned me away, scouring my soul bare. My vision was filled with stars and my throat was raw. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the aftermath of my release echoed through my shuddering cunt.

[Aftercare]

I didn't even realize he was still on top of me until he moved. Silently, he cut the ropes binding my legs and crawled up to curl his body along mine. I let my legs straighten out slowly, knowing without a doubt they were deeply bruised. I felt his hand shakily undo my collar and pull it away. I managed to unfasten the leather cuffs at my wrists and I dropped them on the floor. 

I turned to him and let out a shuddering sigh as he gathered me to his chest, holding me tight. 

“D-did you,” I croaked against him. Clearing my throat, I tried again. “Did you know it would be like that?”

“I knew it would be intense, but I had no idea...are you ok, mitt hjärta?”

“I-I think so. Was it the same for you?” By this time, I had managed enough strength to wrap an arm around him. 

“No, not from the look of things. I did feel some of it, but not nearly as much as you did. They were your sigils, and that makes all the difference.”

He pulled back a bit and his eyes searched my face. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and pushed up his mask to kiss me. He was gentle and sweet, knowing what the last few minutes had taken from me. 

I felt utterly overwhelmed by the day’s events: The bet, the chase, our play and most of all the soul breaking release we had experienced. I pressed my face against his chest and screwed my eyes shut. 

He nuzzled his face against the top of my head and asked: “Bath, beer, and bed?”

“So long as the bed is dry.”

I felt him reach behind me and groan. “Duly noted, älskling.”


End file.
